Dead and Gone
by writeitloud
Summary: Maximum Ride thought this part of her life was dead and gone. But when an old enemy resurfaces and her family is threatened Max is thrown back into the world where she must fight for her life and the lives of the people she loves.
1. Taken

**Author's Note: So, this is something that just sort of came to me. I have a vague idea of where it is going, but it does have main ending goal. Let me know what you think of it. It gets graphic. So don't freak. I'm warning you now.**

**Other than that, enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

**Max's POV**

Five more minutes. I clicked around on my computer. Last email checking of the day. No new messages. I closed the window and tried to remember how to turn of the damn thing.

Four more minutes. I picked up the last of the remain file folders and stacked them neatly, opened the drawer and dumped them. I downed the last of my water bottle and tossed it into the trashcan two cubicles down.

Three more minutes. I picked up my bag, and no, it's not a purse. It's a bag. I don't carry a purse, and I never will. I refuse to let some things ever change. I push my chair in.

Two minutes left. I walk to the elevator and push the down button. I wait. The door comes and I step inside.

One minute left. I push ground floor and wait again. Almost there. My eyelids were heavy and I stifled a yawn. Ding; ground floor.

Then, clock out. Sigh. I started on the five block walk to my car. This was the last time I was going to stand in for Nudge at work. I don't know how she works in that hell hole every day. It's so dull, it makes watching paint dry sound like fun.

Three more blocks to go. I was in a hurry. I wanted to get home and see Fang. He would already be home, and since I didn't have to go to my job tonight, we could have some time to ourselves.

My thoughts drifted and soon I was upon my car. Then after 20 minutes of bad driving and 3 red lights I was pulling into the parking garage.

Fang and I could probably afford to buy a home. Money wasn't a problem at all, we made loads growing up in the spotlight after everyone found out about our wings, but we worked hard to have normal lives, so we didn't flaunt it.

So we were happy in our cozy one bedroom apartment. It was pretty spacious but still somewhat resembled the layout plan of a bachelor pad. But since I was so girly with my decorating you could hardly tell. Note the sarcasm.

I opened the door and walked into the apartment. To the right was a counter with 4 chairs and on the other side was the kitchen. I laid my bag on the first chair. Opposite the chairs was the living room. There was a huge TV, Fang's pride and joy, and a huge sofa that curved around the room. Plus two bean bag chairs; each with a game controller in them. I yawned and walked straight into the bedroom. It was basic. White walls, bed, closet, and adjoining bathroom. But no Fang. "Hmf."

"Fang? You home?" I asked, wondering how I could have missed him. There was a message on the answering machine. I pressed play.

"Hey, Max. I'm gonna be home a little late today. Probably get in an hour or so after you. If you're hungry and can't wait there is some fruit in the kitchen," I smiled, he knew me so well. "But I'll cook when I get home if you want. Gotta go. Bye."

I thought for awhile, I was hungry, but I wanted to wait for Fang. I decided a long, hot shower would be good to kill time. I started the shower, and got my towel, the steam was already filling up the bathroom.

After my shower I towel dried my hair and went to watch TV on the couch. I settled into a rerun of Bones when my eye lids started to feel heavy. Being bored all day can really take it out of you. I don't know how Nudge stands being an assistant, she could do so much more.

I heard the door open then but I was to tired to move. Fang came in and kissed my forehead lightly. He walked into the bedroom and came out a minute later, changed into comfortable clothes. I smiled at him trying not to show how tired I was. "Would you like something to eat?" He said looking down on me.

"In a minute," I said sitting up, "Come sit with me." He sighed, sitting down where my head had just been laying. He then wrapped his wings and arms around me, pulling me to him. He lightly stroked my arm and I smiled at him. He gave me a slight grin back. "You okay?" I asked, with a little worry.

"Yeah. Your day okay?" He asked.

I nodded and kissed him lightly, but I didn't pull away. I kissed him again and felt him smile underneath my lips. "So that's what your hungry for?" He was such a smart ass. I punched him, a little harder than a meant to, and he didn't ignore it.

He did a dramatic fake gasp, and let his head fall back, like the punch might be the death of him. Then he followed by picking me up and carrying me into the bedroom, dumping me, and turning to leave. "Jerk!" I screamed after him.

"Yeah, well this jerk has to make sure you get fed, since you still can't cook for yourself after all these years."

I smiled and got up to follow him into the kitchen. I sat at the counter and watched him get to work. "Ya know," he began, "You watch me cook you food all the time, you could probably do it yourself if you wanted to."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't want to, even if I would look better doing it." I smirked. He glared. "So," I said, trying to lighten the mood, "How was work?"

"Fine."

"Were you busy?"

"Yeah."

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Ya know, it's a shame you never grew out of that one word answer thing you do," I snapped and hopped down from the chair, walking back into the bed room.

"Oh, no," Fang said, coming out of the kitchen, picking me up, and placing me back in the chair. He kissed me quickly on the lips and sighed. "I missed you today." Then turned to walk away.

I smug smile spread across my face. "Hmm, that was four words. Improving. Only took ya like what? 12 years?" Fang glared at me again.

"Go take a nap while I finish your food, you look like crap."

I frowned. "Fine." Walking away I mumbled, "Jerk.."

"What was that, sweetie?" Fang said sarcastically.

"Nothing, dear." I spit back.

- | -

Fang came in and place the food on the bed, and gently woke me with a kiss. I yawned and stretched out, then rolled over to eat quickly. Fang turned the TV on and began to eat as well. He turned on some cop show and we watched in silence until we both finished our food. I gathered up the dishes and sat them into sink for Fang to do later.

When I walked back into the bedroom, Fang wasn't there. "Ugh." I said, "I'm not going to look for you.." I mumbled and walked towards the bed, planning on collapsing to sleep. Fang had other plans however, and came up behind me to lift me and dump me underneath him. His hand caressed my hip up to my breast and then curved underneath down to my lower back while he slowly kissed me. He turned his head and began kissing down my neck. "It looks like I'm not the only one who was hungry for that tonight.." I said through laughter.

Fang quickly lifted off his shirt and came back down on me, working from my jaw, down my neck and in between my breasts as he slowly unbuttoned my flannel pajama top. I silently cursed myself for not wearing anything more seductive, but I was wearing Fang's favorite bra of mine, so he was happy.

After removing my shirt completely Fang slowly kissed down my bell, teasing me. Then in one swift move he slid the baggy pants and my underwear off to fall onto the floor. He slowly kissed up the inside of my thighs, before he got to my core. His tongue quickly flicked up and down my entrance, like a spark of electricity. I was coming too fast. He was too good. As if that was possible. "Stop," I gasped, looking down at him. My knuckles were white from gripping the sheets so tightly. "You're wearing too many clothes," I said through heavy breaths.

He smirked, but came back up and kissed my slowly on the mouth. Taking my time, I lightly stroked his chest and abs as our tongues intertwined. Making swirls slowly with my fingertips I centered around the button to his jeans, working my way slowly lowered until he let out a slight shiver. I laughed slightly in his mouth and unbuttoned his jeans.

With the button undone, I forcefully took control, pushing him down onto the bed and straddling him. He frowned, but I ignored him. He liked to dominate, but he would enjoy this soon enough. I kissed him roughly on the mouth, demanding the change in pace. Pulling away I nipped at his lip and bit hard; drawing a little blood.

Down his chest I left a trail of hasty kisses and bite marks. I ripped off his jeans and boxers, leaving the only remaining fabric, my bra; Fang's favorite. I grabbed his shaft and slowly with a tight grip slid up and down, sucking on the head. Fang let out a few quick gasps, full of excitement. When I felt him fully harden, I slid his entire member in my throat, quickly repeating the motion. I briefly stopped and licked the head with my tongue, smiling up at Fang. He was moaning in pleasure, I could tell, trying not to burst too soon. I left a soft kiss on each of his abs, before planting my mouth on his once more, straddling him again. Our tongues and hands new no limits, as we explored ever inch of each other.

Fang's hand found my clit and gently began stroking it, before becoming rough with temptation. He pulled his hand away completely though, and flipped us over so he was back on top. His fingers found me again and he dug one in, deep. I let out a gasp of pleasure that quickly turned into a moan as I relaxed into the bed, holding Fang's head and giving him quick thankful kisses. He was so good. I could barely stand it, and then he slid in.

It felt so natural and pure. He slowly filled me, but quickly slid out. He went at a rigorously perfect pace; speeding up, but then slowing down to tease me. I knew he was still holding out on me though. "Stop teasing me.." I panted, "Give me.. Give me everything." I gave him a look, saying I needed it. I needed all of him; right now.

He smirked and chuckled darkly, but bent down and gave me a loving kiss. He slow and lightly caressed my breasts and down my sides, still moving slowly inside me. Then, as if with a sudden shock of electricity, he locked his hands on my hips, and thrusted deeper into me than ever before. Fast and hard, for what seemed like forever. I groaned and moaned in pleasure, not knowing what to do with myself. My grip on the sheets was so tight it made my hands ache, but I didn't give in. I held on for what seemed like my life. The pleasure of when we came together was so great, I thought I would never come down from the high. I felt my heartbeat pulsing in my ears and Fang's groans flowed around me. I arched my back taking Fang completely in me.

The euphoria was so great, I barely felt Fang slide out of me, and let go of my hips, which I'm sure would be bruised. I reached out and grabbed him by the arms to pull him down next to me as he opened his wings.

He reached his arms and wings around me and smiled, kissing my sweat drenched forehead lightly. "I love you," He breathed.

My left hand laid on his chest and the other on the pillow above his arm. I kissed his collarbone and let my head rest on his shoulder. I too let my wings slip out and they draped across Fang and the rest of the bed. "I love you too.. I love you so much," I whispered as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep, not remembering the last time my life had been this amazing; this perfect.

- | -

My eyes fluttered open in the late morning to Fang's quiet and cool breathing on my face. I smiled and studied his beautiful face. He no longer had the dark circles under his eyes from sleepless nights and keeping watch. His olive tone skin was flawless as it covered his strong cheek bones and accented his dark eyes. They too opened, probably feeling my gaze on him. He gave me a slight grin and pulled me a little closer.

We didn't speak. We didn't need to. I continued to stare at him. I reached out and stroked his dark hair and let my finger dip along the side of his face, touching his jaw. I then let my hand rest on his bicep.

He lightly kissed the edge of my nose and I scrunched,, giggling slightly. He just smiled, and rested his forehead against mine. We laid like that for awhile, calmly drifting in and out of consciousness.

But it couldn't last forever. I don't know how much later, but the phone rang, bringing me out of my happy sleep.

"Hello?" I said with a rough and groggy voice.

"Max!?" I could tell it was Nudge and she was panicing.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I said, waking up more.

"Max, I need your help. I don't know what to do. Iggy's missing. He didn't show up for work yesterday and didn't come home last night," Nudge said.

"What?!" I screamed into the phone; sitting up.

"I-I don't know what to do.." Nudge was sobbing. "We had a fight.. What if he's.. Max, I need you."

"Fang and I will be right there." By now Fang was sitting up in bed drowsily and looking at me with a puzzled expression. "Get dressed," I told him.

"What? Where are we going?" Fang said.

"Iggy's missing. He might have been taken."

- | -

Nudge answered the door the second I knocked and I wrapped her into a tight hug. When I finally let her go Fang gave her a quick hug. I could tell she'd been crying a lot. "Why didn't you tell me he was missing yesterday, when you called me to cover for you?" I asked her.

"I thought maybe he'd crashed at a buddy's house and then went to work. I told you we'd had a fight. I thought maybe he just needed to cool off.." She paused, trying not to start crying again. "Is this my fault?"

"No. It's not your fault. We're going to find him." I walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Fang and Nudge went to sit in the living room and talking through everything that happened.

I walked in and sat on the other side of Nudge. "Max?" She said turning to me.

"Yea, sweetie?"

"I-I'm pregnant. Iggy doesn't know yet." She looked down and tears streamed down her face quietly.

"We are going to find him, and then you can tell him. Okay?" I said firmly. Nudge nodded.

"I found the note this morning." Nudge said.

"What note?" I said.

"We saved the world and took the company down years ago. But there were loose ends. We always new that Max. We got too reckless." Nudge stammered shaking her head.

"What note, Nudge?" I repeated.

"It's on our bed." She said, putting her head in her hands.

I half ran into the bedroom and saw the note sitting simply on the edge of the bed.

_Maximum Ride did her job. The world is saved. _

_Now there is no place for her in it._

_

* * *

_**REVIEW!**


	2. Spy or Victim?

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry guys. I hope you don't hate me for not updating my Maximum Ride stuff as often anymore. I'm getting into other fandoms and this one just sort of fell on the back burner. BUT I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP! I won't. No matter how long without an update, unless it says Complete, there will be more.

In other news, thank you all so much for the reviews and putting me on alert AND the favs. **Love you guys.**

* * *

Max's POV

I stood over the stove stirring the contents every so often like Fang told me to do. He'd gone to pick up Angel and her girlfriend, Gazzy was already here and was sitting with a sleeping Nudge in the living room. I didn't know what to do. I was still in charge by all means, but this part of our life was gone. Being thrown back into it, was like throwing my heart into a blender.

I sighed and blinked back tears. This was Iggy's life at risk. It hadn't even hit me that someone wanted me dead. I got used to that when I was 8 and unlike the rest of my old life, that feeling never went away.

I heard the front door open and close quietly and soon felt Fang's arms slip around my waist. I leaned into him a little bit but didn't turn around. "Where's your mind, beautiful?"

"Trying to figure out how to fix this." I whispered. While a lot of things about our life changed, I still didn't like to admit when I didn't know what to do.

"I mean, we can't call the cops. But I have no idea where to start looking for Iggy. I don't even know who wrote or left that stupid note." I spit the last words of my sentence, becoming more frustrated as I said it out loud.

"Stop it. You can't blame yourself. This isn't something you can just go out and fix, Max. We don't even really know what the problem is."

I stepped out of his grip and turned on him. "Of course we know what the problem is! It's the fact Iggy, practically our brother, has been taken!"

"Yes, but we don't know who or why he was taken. I didn't mean that Iggy wasn't top priority, but I don't want you blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault."

"I know. I'm sorry. I need to take a nap and just try and figure out what we should do. Can you make sure everyone gets fed?"

"Of course." Fang nodded. We wrapped our arms around each other and I squeezed him tightly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too," I said loosening my grip as he did. I gave him a short, but loving kiss and walked into the living room to collapse on the empty couch. The room was pretty dark, only lit by a tall lamp and there was little sun filtering in through the windows. I guess time just flies when your depressed and angry.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I was slipping into a restless unconsciousness before I knew it.

- | -

_I sat up in bed throwing off the satin white sheets. They were soft and smelled like laundry detergent. My clothes were ripped with blood stains. My skin didn't have a single scratch, but was covered with dirt and grime._

_I slid my legs over the side of the bed and stood __wobbly.__ My shoes were sitting there neatly together and I slipped them on. The room I was in was completely white. Nothing on the walls, just a simple door. I walked over and turned the door knob to discover it was locked._

_Turning around and around in the room, nothing seemed to change. I screamed. Nothing happened. I screamed again. Still nothing. I screamed until my throat hurt to much to scream again. That's when I spun to see a man standing behind me with a knife, covered in blood. _

_With one look in his eyes, I knew his intention. If he had his way, I would never leave this room alive._

_"You made the right choice, Maximum Ride." His voice was horrible. It brought tears to my eyes and I knew there was no way I could beat him. I knew this was the end. "With your death, the world will be right again."_

_"Why me? Why can't the world exist with me in it?" I took a step back away from him, __fighting back thousands of tears and sobs._

_"You have the power to control the world's fate. That is too dangerous," He said stepping forward._

_"Why would I want to destroy the world? That's crazy." I swallowed and said firmly through tears, "I saved it." Again I retreated a step, and felt my back touch the wall, as if reminding me there was no way to escape him._

_"Do not try and run from me. Do not try and fight me. If you fight me your family will die." He took the last step closing the space between us and stabbing the knife right into my stomach with an enormous amount of pressure. "Because of your __cooperation__, I will let your family live."_

_"Goodbye, Maximum Ride." And with that I fell to the floor, with a sinking cold feeling, and then endless black._

I shot up with a jolt and threw off the blanket. I was drenched with sweat and everyone in the room had turned to look at me. "I know what to do," I said.

Since no one said anything I continued, "He wants me. So that's what we'll give him. We'll trade me, for Iggy."

"No! No way in hell, Max!" Fang yelled and I even flinched slightly, feeling his anger.

"Fang. They want me. You read the note." I paused and took a deep breath. "This isn't about Iggy. This is about me. They want me, and there going to get it."

"You don't even know how to set up this supposed trade." Fang argued.

"I'm sure they will be making some sort of contact with us again soon. And I don't plan on playing nice."

"No, we won't know where they would take your or how to get you back if there was a trade." Fang was fuming at this point and no one dared step into the cross fire just yet.

"You wouldn't. I would get away on my own, or not at all. This is about me and I'm not going to risk any of your lives." I paused, trying to figure out the right words to get them to understand. "I got you all out of this life years ago. And if the world demands that I be dragged back in, so be it. But you guys will not be. Over my dead body."

"I'm sure that they would be happy to accompany that request," Fang snapped sarcastically.

"The note said, Maximum Ride. They only took Iggy because he was probably the easiest one of you to take to get to me," I paused and and then said what everyone knew I was thinking, "I'm lucky it wasn't you Fang."

"No. I don't like it. We'll find another way he said firmly."

I thought about opening my mouth to argue with him, but I knew it was no use. I would do whatever it took to keep my family safe. Even if that meant dying.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. "But I'm going for a walk." I stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"I'll come with you," Gazzy spoke up. "The trash has to be taken out anyway."

"Alright," I said, and stood waiting for him by the door.

We stepped out into the hall and closed the door. Neither of us said anything as we rounded the corner and began to wait for the elevator.

"He means well," Gazzy said. "And he might be right. It's too dangerous."

"We've been in worse."

"Yea, but that was a long time ago. And I don't want anything to happen to Iggy. But I don't want anything to happen to you either, Max." Gazzy wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him. To be honest, I was really happy he was here. Gazzy grew up well and was just about the nicest guy you could ever meet. I smiled up at him and he ruffled my hair.

The elevator _ping_ed and the doors opened. "You know, I remember when I used to be the one who would ruffle your hair," I said as we stepped into the elevator.

"Yea, but now I've got like half a foot on you," he said with his adorable grin that he's had since he was a little boy. It pulled at my heart how much I cared for him and the whole flock. Especially when I felt so helpless when it came to protecting them these days.

"So where's Rachel? I haven't seen her around in the past few weeks," I asked. Gazzy visibly swallowed. Him and Rachel had been dating for about a year and a half the last time I checked. She was beyond pretty. Short and spunky described her perfectly. To be honest, I really hoped he would marry her one day.

"She, um, stopped returning my calls. I haven't spoken to her in about a week. I guess she found someone else." I could tell he was hurt, but Gazzy being Gazzy wouldn't let anything get him down. He'd always been the upbeat one. It took a lot to get to him.

Still, it didn't seem like Rachel to do that. The way she was when she was around him. She looked at Gazzy with amazing affection, even when they fought. And even with all his charm, Gazzy was a shy one woman kinda guy, who wouldn't look for flat out rejection. "Did you guys have a fight?" I tried to put as much care into my voice as I could. But the wheels in my head were turning.

"No. She just, uh, well she just disappeared," and then I knew Gazzy's thoughts had caught up with mine too.

He reached for the button to go back up to the apartment floor. I stopped him.

"You have your keys?"

"Yea, but-" I cut him off.

"You have your phone too?" He nodded. "Call Nudge and tell them we're going to pick up food for everyone," I bit my lip when he sent me a curious and confused look. "Let's not tell her until we're sure." He just nodded again, with more sorrow this time, and started frantically dialing the number.

Remember when I said it took a lot to get Gazzy down? One look at his face told me if we were right, he'd never get over this.

* * *

Reviews feed my muse and renew my obsession. :)


End file.
